A New Life
by KathrineZabini
Summary: She heard a husky whisper 'Hermione'. The voice kept calling out to her. She turned and saw a woman dressed in expensive robes which clearly showed that she was a royal. She explored her face and was shocked to find the woman looked just like her. *I've rated for the sake of future chapters. Hope you enjoy it!*
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hi there! So I have decided to write a story. This story consists of Supernatural, a bit of Horror and Romance. Hope you like my 1st story. I indicate the Ratings of the chapters in the beginning. If you are not of age skip the chapter or the smutty part. For the sake of the future chapters I am rating for safety.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own this Plot :D

**SUMMARY:**

She heard a husky whisper 'Hermione!'. The voice kept calling out to her. She turned and saw a woman dressed in expensive robes which clearly showed that she was a royal. She explored her face and was shocked to find the woman looked just like her.

**WARNING:** None

* * *

Hermione fluttered her eyes open and tried to take in the place where she was. The light was too blinding and her eyes shuttered close. After a moment, her eyes adjusted to the light and she took in her surroundings.

She was standing in a deserted field. At a distance she could see the flower fields smiling charmingly up the sun. She searched whether she would find someone for help. She was alone. Not even a single person was in sight. She saw a large house at her right at a large distance. She walked towards the house by the flower fields.

The house was huge and looked magnificent. '_The person who owned this must be rich.' She thought_. The manor looked mighty and held a glory.

She knocked the door. No response.

She knocked again. No one answered.

She opened the door slowly by turning the handle. She took her wand and kept it enclosed in her hand, ready. She didn't want to frighten the housemates.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she shouted. Her question was followed by silence.

Hermione observed the room. It reminded her of the old royal English films. They were clean and tidy. '_So, someone is here' she thought_. The room looked like a royal place. She guessed the other rooms too would look the same. The candles were burning around the room giving her a full view of the room. The rich silk tapestry hung around the walls.

Hermione went near to the table on her left. It had many business papers and Books. One of the Books was named as "My Family". She opened it. A name was elegantly written on the top of the first page of the book. It read "_Irene Silvia_". _Hermione thought 'Silvia? Never heard of that name. Could be her middle name.' _

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a faint, husky whisper. It called out "_Hermione_" through the rooms of the manor. She dropped the book in panic and searched for the source with her wand at ready.

Again the voice whispered "_Hermione_".

"Who's there? Reveal yourself!" Hermione shouted as terror and panic surrounded her. Her shout was answered only by the continuous whispering of her name by the unknown source of the voice.

Hermione woke in a sweat that day in her Gryffindor Dorm at 2 am in the morning.

_'What a wonderful beginning on the first day of the term'_ Hermione thought sarcastically before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

How was it? Please **review** guys! This is my **first story** and I am totally in a mess. Would be happy if you reviewed! Don't bother to tell what you felt...But **no Flames** guys!

Till then,

~Kathrine Zabini~


	2. The Library

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Two chapters in one day .I can't believe that it is me who wrote this fast... :D

I wanted to point out some things that I want you all to be clear about

1. I have edited the 1st chapter at the end. Those who haven't noticed it check it out.

2. This take's place around Half Blood Prince. And not fully Book compliant. I have edited some things out.

3. Draco is not assigned with the Task.

**WARNINGS**: Watch out for Language!

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his bed, gazing through his window that morning. It was always liked Fridays. He din't have much classes on Friday. A Falcon flew and landed on his window still carrying a message.

_"Father sent me a message?_" wondered Draco.

He offered her treats while petting her. "What have you got for me, Xena?" he asked the Falcon. Xena lowered her head and indicated her leg where the message was tied. Draco removed it from her leg. It read out:

_Draco,_

_As tomorrow is a Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend, we were hoping that you would be present there. I and your father will be waiting for you there. You have to know about something very important. We will explain everything there._

_P.S. Xena was more than happy to see you again and eat your treats. So I sent her._

_Love,_

_Mother._

_''What in the fucking Hell?! Important? Explain? Am I missing out something?' _raged Draco'_ Mother never sent me messages like this'._

Whatever it was, it was making him pretty anxious and confused. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione was frustrated.

It has been two weeks since she first had that dream.

She couldn't find anything related to it. The worse thing was that it seemed to plague her everyday. Not even one day passed without the same dream. She knew better than to dwell on that dream but the same dream –everyday? It definitely meant something.

She started exploring the place in her dream eventually. First the fields and the place surrounding the manor. She desperately wanted to know where she was. Hermione was frightened to go into the manor and avoided going into it as long as possible. The only clue she got from the manor was when she first went into it - _"Irene Silvia"_.

Here she was, in the library during her free periods, researching about her dream rather than doing her assignments. She couldn't find anything here!

_'_Aaarghh!_' _Hermione growled lowly and restarted her research again thinking_' Thank god it's Friday today!'. _Harry and Ron were helping Professor Slughorn with whatever that was.

After a few minutes she dropped the books on her table which read: _Wizarding families; Unknown Personalities and Philosophers;_ _101 facts About Dreams; Prediction of your Dreams; Ancient and Noble Wizarding Families. _She scanned for anything related to her dream and was met with failure.

She was fed up and worn out. She closed her eyes and calmed and relaxed herself. _'Think Hermione, Think!_ _Where would the most important book be kept?'_. Suddenly the answer popped to her mind. She knew where the dangerous and most secret books would be kept.

_'Of course'_ she smirked, _'in the Restricted Section'._

_'Thank god I don't need any permission slip from the teachers to enter it!'_ she mused. It was true - the sixth and seventh year students didn't need permission from the teachers to enter it. Rearranging the books and returning it to their respective places, Hermione packed her things and made way to the Restricted Section.

Opening the door, she made way to her destination, locking it again. It was dark and dusty and had a table at the far corner of the room. Casting a quick cleaning spell on her way, she began to browse through the books from different sections.

Every book she browsed made her gag from reading its title alone. Mostly it was regarding Dark Arts and Dark artifacts.

_How to posses Dark Magic..._

_Pro's and con's of possessing Dark Arts..."Pffff!,like there was anything good regarding Dark Arts" _Hermione thought.

_Exceptions of Magic_...

_Wolfs..._

_How to become the Master of DA..._

_Dark Artifacts to be beware of..._

She browsed through many sections of every choice that she could get the required was desperate to find any book that would give answers about her dream and about _Irene Silvia._

She didn't realize the time until the fake galleon in her socks burned. She took it out and saw that Harry was calling still had half the room to look through.

Feeling let down that she didn't find anything, Hermione packed her things and exited the restricted section. Hurriedly, she went to the Gryffindor common room to meet her best friends.

* * *

The Gryffindor room portrait swung open revealing Hermione. Hermione searched for her friends and finally her eyes landed on Harry, who was sitting with Ginny near the fireplace.

"Hi Ginny. Harry, you called me?" inquired Hermione.

"Yes. We came here ages ago. You told that you would be in the library but you weren't there." replied Harry.

"Umm...I was in the Room of Requirement, Harry. I went there after I went to the library... I was tired and wanted to be alone." replied Hermione nervously. "Uhh...where's Ron?"

"Probably snogging somewhere with Lavender. Help me with Charms, would you Hermione?" replied Harry.

"Of course, Harry" Hermione sighed dropping her bag. Ginny, who was doing her homework, looked up to Hermione and asked "You coming to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"I dono Ginny. I haven't done my homework and I'm tired." lied Hermione "You all go. I'll stay back".

Hermione helped Harry with his homework and then retired to her dorm bidding goodbye to her friends, welcoming her dream.

Because tonight, she decided to go inside the manor.

* * *

**FACT FROM THE STORY:**

It is/maybe true that you don't need permission from a teacher when you reach a certain age to go to the Restricted section. (Source: harrypotter wiki)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Yay!... I'm happy by the response I received (:D). Though many of them didn't review, they added me to their alerts and their favourites. I don't know what many of them thought about my story but I am guessing that you liked it. Will you review this time? *puppy dog eyes* Pretty Pleeaseeee?

Until then,

~Kathrine Zabini~


	3. The Dream

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I'm back! Here goes another Chapter... This will be a small one. I managed to write it inbetween my Exams! So would be happy if you appreciated it! I have Physics tomorrow! Wish me luck guys...

WARNINGS: None

* * *

In her sleep, Hermione, she once again found herself in a similar place. She was standing in front of The Mansion.

_'You can do it Hermione. Don't be a coward. You are a Gryffindor!'_ she steadied herself.

Walking towards the mansion, she took out her wand. Even though she didn't know whether spells would work or not in her dream, she felt safe when she had her wand.

Turning the door knob, she entered the mansion. She examined the room carefully. It was same as before. Not even a single thing was out of place. She hoped that someone would showup this time because she desperately wanted the answers.

She went towards the table which gave her the first clue. She took the same diary and sat on a couch. She readied herself for the whispering. It never came.

_Silence._

Bored of the stillness, she opened the diary. There was neither date nor a year on its pages. On its first page was written

_Diary,_

_I am Irene Silvia. I am from Family of The Silvia. They are the oldest Vampire family in the world._

_ Today was exaggerating. __Mum and Dad conducted a Ball today, again. It was their way of making me meet new people and to find a good suitor. They are always babbling and worried about my future. I am just twenty four for Merlin's sake! I met Lord Edward Faye. Even though I know, met and conversed conversed with him already, i pretended that i didn't know him. Mum always said that he was the handsome vampire descended from the ancient clan. But they never considered him to be my suitor because he was not interested in those things. I don't know when I am going to tell to my parents about him and me. Merlin give me the strength. I hope that they will be happy about it...Edward too wanted them to know soon..._

When Hermione read the entries aloud in her mind, through halfway she heard it. _'Hermione.' _

Her heart skipped a beat and was startled when she heard it.

Calming her heartbeat, she extended her wand and turned towards the voice.

'Hermione...Hermione' she heard it call her again and again.

She went into the room on her left. It was the same as the Hall, but it was a little small. It had a Piano in it's center. It was breath taking and beautiful. She wanted to play it like she played it in her home. She was lost in thoughts until she heard a small sound of someone walking.

Turning around, she saw a woman was standing at a great distance. The woman started walking towards her slowly.

"Stay there! Who are you?" shouted Hermione.

"Don't be afraid Hermione, dear. Calm down," replied the woman advancing on her path.

"How do you know my name?" asked Hermione.

"I know everything about you dear. There is no need to be afraid. Now lower your wand."replied the woman now standing a few feet away from Hermione.

Hermione, lowering her wand observed the woman closely and was shocked to find that she looked just like she was more beautiful than Hermione and her features were more elegant. She wore a red hair was up and had no makeup on her face.

"You look like me" she stated her thoughts aloud.

"Ahh..Yes.I am Ellena Forestier" replied the woman in her late twenties, chuckling. "Looks like you have found Irene's Diary."

"Yes..Are you...are you a vampire?" asked Hermione which had been on the back of her mind since she read the diary.

The woman smiled and replied "Seems like you have been doing a bit of reading my dear. Yes, I'm a vampire.I wanted to meet you. But you weren't ready Seraphina."

"Weren't ready? What do you mean by that?"

"It's not yet time Seraphina. You will get the answers where you seeked. Now, go to sleep,you need it." replied the woman.

Hermione felt her eyes blur and sleep overtook her.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

That's all for now. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and don't forget to Review!

Until then,

~KathrineZabini~


End file.
